The present disclosure is related to a tool for cleaning hooves of hooved animals, such as horses. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a tool, commonly known as a hoof pick, which is used to remove dirt, mud, stones, and like material from animal hooves. Further, the present disclosure includes an illumination source configured to direct a light beam in the direction of the working area of the tool.
For example, hooved animals such as domesticated horses are frequently used for recreational riding or rock trips. Such recreational riding frequently occurs on surfaces of dirt, clay, mud, etc. or on paved or gravel roads. The surface material is impacted into the animal's hooves forming a hard dense concrete-like mass. Stones and/or gravel often become wedged in the grooves of the hoof or between the hoof and a protective shoe. If left for extended periods, this can result in injury to the animal, such as lameness. Before and after the animal has been ridden, it is good practice for the rider or other caretaker to groom the animal including removing the impacted material from the animal's hooves. A hoof pick is a tool having a prong or tip for breaking up and loosening the impacted material. Such grooming activities are commonly done in a barn and/or stall that is dimly lighted, making it difficult to see whether there remains any material in the animal's hooves. The present disclosure provides a hoof pick with an illumination source to facilitate use in dimly lighted areas.
One aspect of the present disclosure includes a tool having a housing which is configured to have two substantially planar parallel faces and a sidewall disposed between and connecting the faces. The housing further includes a head section and handle section. The head section is formed at one end of the housing with the handle section extending from the head section generally linearly along a first axis. A prong extends from the housing at the head section. The prong includes a tip adapted to engage and clean an animal's hoof. The prong is secured within the housing, extending through the sidewall of the head section along the first axis for a distance, wherein the prong is bent at an angle relative to the first axis. The housing also includes an aperture formed within the sidewall of the head section adapted to receive an illumination source. The aperture is oriented along a second axis and configured such that the illumination source projects a light beam in the general direction of the tip of the prong. The tool also includes a switch mounted internal to the head section and connected to the illumination source. The switch having an actuator positioned to be operated from the outside of the housing and having an ON position and an OFF position. The tool also includes a power source positioned inside the housing and connected to the switch, wherein the power source provides electrical energy to the illumination source when the switch is in the ON position.